


The Disk Games

by Catzooa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Games, IRL Minecraft, Minecraft, War, Will add tags as chapters appear, no permadeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa
Summary: Were the disks really won fair and square? Or were they taken from defeated, desperate hands?...This time, he'd win them fair and square.
Relationships: Everyone knows each other to varying degrees
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Disk Games

The music of a disk played through the air, the man listening sat at a desk, blank book in front and quill in hand. He hummed along, a sense of frustration and emptiness chasing him despite how many times he chased them back. The music ended, disk popping up and waiting to be switched or played again. The man sighs, quill returning to rest and man abandoning it. He walks over to the disk and scowls down at it, the urge to shatter it coming and going. It was too precious, too much of a prize to sacrifice to anger. He carefully picks it up and places it on the shelf next to its brother, reminding him of the young boy he had stolen them from. He sighed again, unhappiness pervading the air as he shook his head of the memory. He did not *steal* them, he *won* them. He grabbed the other disk and played it, the music sending another wave of frustration through him. He doesn't understand, why can he not be happy with his win? A desperate barter from a dying nation yes, but a win nonetheless. He glanced back over at the empty pages sitting, waiting for ink to stain into words. He looks back at the disk playing peacefully, its brother silent above it. 

He did not win this. Not the way he wanted to. This was a desperate trade of a young boy who's innocence was ripped away from war, someone who now feared and hated him so much trembling fingers handed over their loved possession in exchange for a new family. 

The man turns, steps turned heavy as a fist slams into the wall, careful not to harm near the precious items beside him. He slumps down, despising this realization he has come to. The reason these disks instill such negative feelings rather than the pride and satisfaction he had expected, he hates it. He hates it  _ he hates it  _ **_he hates it._ **

  
  


Then he'll just have to fix it, and all will be right.

  
  


But How?

  
  


He kneels down, head resting against the wall and heedless of the splinters raining onto his skull. He can't just give them back to steal them again, that would make everything their acquisition stood for pointless. He can't let the teen have them either, they were  _ his _ prize to keep. Another duel might work..... But no, that runs along the same lines. Perhaps.... A tournament, between the kingdoms. Whoever wins gains the disks, and surely if the opposing side wins they'd go back to the boy, while if his own side wins he can demand them back from his subjects. 

The man smiles, happy with this plan. He stands up, regarding the broken plank in front of him and huffs, irritated he had let his anger control him once again. No matter, he could have someone take care of it later. He heads back to his desk, sitting down he calmly picks up the quill, staining it with the ink that'll spill his words across paper. He writes, the terms and conditions set out clear as day. Now all he needs is the game.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
